what if
by demigod-from-galifrey
Summary: basically you send in random prompts and i write it, rules and details inside!
1. rules

**Ok, so i got this idea. Basically, in the reviews, you guys give me a one sentence prompt that starts with the words "what if" (ex: what if percy and jason switched bodies) and i will write the story**

**Rules: **

**·must start with what if**

**·can be any fandom, but if i don't know the franchise i can't do it- EDIT: this fic is going to be 100% pjo/hoo, because all the prompts i have gotten so far have been pjo, and i feel like adding another fandom would just alienate people. i may do other "what if" fics for other fandoms at some point, so if anyone has suggestions for one to do, please tell me :)**

**·MUST BE RATED NO MORE THAN T**

**·prompts 1 sentence long or less**

**·make it as random or crazy as possible? (Optional)**

**So if your interested, leave a prompt in the comments! I will write every story that i am able- if i can't write it, i'll pm you and we can figure something out. If i really like it, and you give me permission, i may use it as a story in its own right! **


	2. pjo: percy got shot

_**What if percy got shot?**_

I've lived in new york my entire life, and I've been in a lot of dangerous situations (granted most of them had nothing to do with where I was born, but how) but I have never been shot.

Mostly.

"I'm just trying to help" I stepped back, raising my hands in the air

"I really doubt that!" the little girl, only about 8 years old, shouted back. Her cloths were in tatters and her brown hair was a mess. You almost couldn't tell her eyes were the deep brown that they were, because they were so bloodshot and full of tears.

But mostly I was focusing on the gun in her hand pointed right at me.

"We can help you, we know what you're going through" Annabeth's voice was thick with emotion. I could tell this girl was reminding her of herself.

"Your monsters!" The little girl insisted

She was shaking. I couldn't tell if it was the cold of the autumn night, or the fear she was feeling. We were told by chiron to go get a little girl who was living on the street, bring her back to camp, an easy job.

Not so much.

"We are not monsters, we are like you!" I tried to convince her

"No ones like me"

"Is your name nico by any chance?" I mumbled before i could stop myself

"Lilly" she squeaked, apparently taking my question seriously.

And then i made my mistake.

I took a step forward "Lil-"

**Boom**

I'm knocked onto the ground. My shoulder is on fire. I mean it hurts, I was expecting that, but I wasn't expecting it to burn.

There was shouting, mostly Annabeth, and I could feel someones hand on my hurt shoulder, inspecting it. Mostly I was just trying to focus on staying alive.

How annabeth was able to contact camp I will never know, I just know I woke up in the infirmary with will solace standing over me holding a cup of nectar.

"Guys..." suddenly I was surrounded by my friends, who were presumably sitting on the numerous now empty chairs in the room

"How-"

"Three days" Jason answered my unasked question.

I thought for a moment

"What about Lilly?" I asked

A little girl poked her head out from between Hazel and Frank. I almost didnt recognize her with her hair now pulled back in a smooth ponytail and her eyes shining. She wore a camp shirt, which she was now tugging at nervously.

"You believe me yet?" I asked her, to which she nodded energetically.


	3. pjo: Will and nico get closer, and jason

_**What if Will and nico get closer, and jason and percy become protective**_

"Do you know where Nico is?" Jason asked

"I don't know, probably in the infirmary again" Percy sighed.

"What? Is he okay?" Jason had just got back from Camp Jupiter, and this was the first time since the war that he was at Camp Halfblood.

"Nah, he's fine, he's just hanging out with Will Solace"

"Is that who he's dating now?" Jason blurted

Percy looked up from the homework he had been doing (the day before it was due)

"I- I don't think so..." Percy thought for a moment "well... they are always together, either in the infirmary or "Nico's cabin-"

"WHERE?"

"Nico's cab- OH MY GODS"

~meanwhile, across camp~

Will had decided it was high time for Nico to learn some medical lingo, as he was spending most of his time in the infirmary anyway!

"So this" Will pressed his fingers to Nicos wrist "is called the Radial Pulse" **(true)**

"Okay"

Will brought his hand to nicos neck "And this is called-"

"WILL WHAT THE HADES GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Percy and Jason burst into the room

"I'M JUST CHECKING HIS PULSE I SWEAR!"

Will jumped back, only to be tackled by Percy. Nico turned bright red and shadow traveled to Scotland. Jason tried chasing after Nico but when nico melted into the shadows, Jason turned his attention on Will.

Poor Will.

**Well I sure do hope the person that wrote that request wasn't hoping for a serious story! Have fun in Scotland, Nico!**


	4. pjo: leo came back?

Hazel was laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep. She was leaving CHB tomorrow morning, going back to camp Jupiter with frank and Reyna, so she needed sleep. But still, it escaped her. She couldn't help but think about Leo. It had been a year and a day since he died, but she still felt like he was here. She could almost feel the pull that Phestus had on her powers, the same feeling she had always had on the argo 2. But now it felt stronger. And...

She shot up out of bed.

More real!

Only looking across the room told her she wasn't alone in her ideas. Nico was already hopping on one foot, trying to put his shoe on.

"Leo" he whispered urgently "I think he's here- I can't explain it but-"

"I know, me too" Hazel whispered back, pulling her coat on. She ran outside, Nico tagging behind her.

She looked up into the sky, and while she felt the presence of the metal dragon, seeing it still surprised her. One look at Nico told her he felt the same. He looked... terrified. That was Leo, definitely. At the moment, it was just a speck of bronze in the inky black distance, bet there was no one else it could be.

"We have to tell the others" she muttered. Nico nodded.

"You go," he said "I will wait here"

Hazel ran off to collect their friends. She supposed she should have acted more excited about Leo being back, but mostly she just felt dazed, as though none of this was real.

She got to Jasons cabin first, knocking on the door

"Wha..." she heard Jason say from inside his cabin.

"Leo!" She finally started to realize what was happening- Leo was coming back! It worked! His ridiculous plan worked and now he was alive!

"Leo?" Jason opened the door. He was wearing sweat pants and a tee-shirt and his glasses were crooked, as always.

"Hes back!" Hazel nearly shouted

"LEOS BACK?!" Jason actually shouted.

"Shhh! You'll wake the whole camp!"

"GOOD! WE NEED TO WAKE THE WHOLE CAMP! LEO IS BACK!"

A few people stumbled out of their cabins, one of which was Piper.

"Whats going on?" She mumbled, shuffling toward Jason and Hazel.

"LEOS BACK!" Jason shouted again, practically jumping up and down. "Oh my gods..." Piper muttered

"How?" Annabeth asked. She had apparently come out of her cabin because of the noise, but no one noticed her until she spoke.

"The physicians cure" Hazel explained

"But I thought..." Piper started

"A fake" Hazel stated simply.

"He lied to us?!" Piper and Annabeth both shouted

By now the entire camp was outside, and the seven ( minus Leo) were in the center of the group.

A crash that shook the camp was heard, and everybody turned to the source.

A bronze dragon lay on the ground about 15 feet from Hazel (thankfully no one got hurt, as all the kids that would have been squashed had moved)

"Leo Valdez is back!" Echoed a voice from behind the dragon. A curly haired head popped up

"Did ya miss me?"

The entire camp stared in shock.

"Oh, that's alright, don't help me or anything" he mumbled as he climbed over the top of Phestus, family landing on the ground. For a while, nobody said anything. The silence lasted for what seemed to be eternity. Until Piper tackled Leo with a hug, knocking him to the ground and setting off chaos, the entire camp was cheering and celebrating. Lots of hugging was involved, and lots of crying. Until a brunet girl appeared from behind the dragon and Percy was the first to see her.

"...Calypso?"


	5. pjo: Percy threw a marshmallow into Anna

_**What if Percy threw a marshmallow into Annabeth's hair during campfire**_

Jason didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't mean for this tragedy to occur. But that didn't mean it wasn't funny!

"Percy!" He had shouted, catching his friends attention before throwing the marshmallow at percy that hit him square in the nose.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, before throwing another one back

The fight had raged for about five minutes, before _it_ happened…

Percy threw the marshmallow, aiming straight for Jason's eye. But Jason was the son of Jupiter, and as we all know, he can control the wind. He sent a burst of air to deflect the snack food, but his aim was just a bit off.

The world seemed to turn in slow motion, the treat flew to the right, falling down two rows and landing, splat, on the back of Annabeth's head.

"Wha…?" Annabeth turned, having discovered the marshmallow

"_SEAWEED BRAIN!"_

"Oh, shist."

"WHAT THE HADES?"

"It was an accident I swear!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO TAKE TO GET OUT?!"

"Uh, no, can't say I do"

"GAH!" She stomped away, the crowd parting easily in front of her- no one wanted an angry Annabeth on their tail!

"...oh, shist."

**wow, that was really short. sorry bout that, adding anything else just seemed forced i guess. i hope it was good anyway, though! (was that redundant- anyway, though? idc) thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!**

**-demigod-from-galifrey**

**P.S. Guys, I'm sorry about that! I accidentally put this story up unedited the first time, I forgot to capitalize etc, because I wrote and published this story in class (my school allows fanfiction . net on the wifi, how cool is that!?) and when I finished typing, I noticed I only had like 5 min left before the bell and I posted the story without editing by accident- oops!**


	6. pjo: Nico, Will, Percy, Leo, and Jaso

_**What if Nico, Will, Percy, Leo, and Jason got stuck in a room together all night and day because they were running from purple hippopotami?**_

_**Okay, i'm changing this a little for the sake of time- I do not have the ability nor the patience to fill 24 hours worth of time and make it interesting, also it would take way too long to write (and read), so they just get stuck for… some time, I guess, there isn't really a set number of hours. **_

_**On another note: Sorry for the super long wait in this, I'll try to update more often! I got distracted with a bunch of crap, also… you know… I'm lazy n stuff… any way, enjoy! I'll make it worth the wait! (I hope- lol)**_

_**-demigod-from-gallifrey**_

"So why, exactly, are you in here?" Percy huffed- not because he was angry, but because he was out of breath.

Nico fidgeted nervously with his shirt "I could ask the same of you," He mumbled.

"You could~, but he asked first!" Leo pointed out, excited to see where this was headed.

"Fine!" will said, exasperated, "Nico and I were getting supplies for the infirmary!"

"Both of you?" Percy asked, suspicious,

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"And that's all?" Leo smirked.

"Yes!" Nico shouted, turning red,

"What were you getting?" Percy laughed,

Nico said "bandages" about the same time Will said "aspirin" and about 2 milliseconds before Leo and Percy started laughing.

"Come on, guys, leave them alone!" Jason urged, glaring at percy

"Yeah! why _are_ you here, any way? This is a medical supply closet-"

"We can tell"

"Shut up, Percy. anyway, its a medical supply closet and none of you work in the infirmary!"

" We can definitely tell"

"Shut up, Leo! Seriously, why are you here?"

"Escaping a monster" Percy said

"THERE IS A MONSTER IN CAMP?!" Nico shouted,

Leo covered his ears "im right here, man!"

Jason rolled his eyes "Not _really _a monster, well, not a Greek or Roman one. You remember those Egyption kids that came by a few weeks ago? Yeah, the monsters were from that camp-"

"_MONSTERS!? MORE THAN ONE?!"_ Nico shouted again

"Yeah, a huge herd of giant purple hippos!"

"...Purple hippos?" Will asked in a disbelieving tone

"YEAH! GIANT ONES!" Percy spread his arms out wide for emphasis, but ended up accidentally smacking Will in the face.

"Yeah, yeah, we got that!" Will said, rubbing his nose, "The issue is A) why would purple hippos scare you, and B) why aren't you out there protecting the camp?!"

"Why would it scare us?! I don't think you understood me- GIANT PURPLE HIPPOPOTAMUSES!" Percy shouted again

"Actually, i think the word is hippopotami?" Nico corrected, covering his ears.

"Oh, you sound like Annabeth!"

"No, I sound like an intelligent member of the human race."

Will put his hands on nicos shoulder, "Calm down, Deathboy. now," he turned to Jason, Percy, and Leo, "If you're in here, who's defending the camp from these 'super scary hippopotamuses?' "

"... Noone." Jason said

"WHAT?!" Will shouted this time

"Calm down!" Leo sighed, "They aren't in the camp."

"So why are you hiding?"

They thought for a minute.

"We panicked" Percy said, while the other two mumbled in agreement

"You… you WHAT?!"

"We were fighting them outside of camp" Percy started

"But then they were winning" Jason interrupted

"So we ran away" Percy continued

"Because of how amazingly brave we are" Leo chimed in

"Shut up" Jason and Percy said together.

Leo shrugged

"Any way, we got back to camp" Jason continued

"And pass the border, we were safe" Percy added

"But we panicked"

"And kept running"

"And decided to hide in the medical supply closet"

"Like the totally awesome and heroic demigods we are!" Leo popped up from behind Jason and Percy, spreading his arms wide with a big grin on his face- sorta like a salesman.

"Hey!" Jason and Percy said indignantly.

"Oh, come on, admit it, that was really wimpy!"

"You ran too!" Jason said

"Yeah, but you two are the children of the big three, you set the example! I'm just the lowly son of Hephaestus, nobodys looking up to me!"

Percy rolled his eyes

"Okay then." Will mumbled, "well... now what?" Will intervene

"Um... is there anything keeping us in here?"

Jason shrugged

"Well, there might be something keeping Nico and Will in here..." Leo mumbled

"Excuse me?!" Will glared at Leo

"Yeah, you know, all those super important 'aspirin-bandages'?" Leo smirked, causing Jason to smack him on the back of the head.

"Dude! Leave 'em alone! anyway, come on!" Jason turned to the door, turned the doorknob, and…

"Oh no…"

"...What's wrong, Jason?" Nico asked shakily, worried about the reply…

"Umm, well, you see… doorknobs are supposed to...turn...and this one… doesn't…"

"YOU LOCKED IT?!" Will shouted

"Ow! Ok, this looks bad, but remember: we are in a confined space, no yelling!"

"You're the reason we are in this confined space, you… you… _koprophage_"1

"Um, dude, i have no idea what you just said2, but i think im offended? Besides, it's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's _your_ door!"

"It is _my door_! That's the point!"

"... I don't follow?"

Will sighed "It's a security measure, a spell, only people who work in the infirmary can get out from the inside!"

"So it is your fault! It's your spell!" Percy accused

"I didn't cast the spell! It's been around for ages!"

"So can't you open the door and let us out? You work here!"

"No…" Will mumbled, "If anybody in here doesn't work in the infirmary… poof. No way out." Will looked defeated.

"What about Nico? He isn't an Apollo kid!" Percy pointed out "and he was in here"

"With the door closed" Leo added in a sing song voice

"Nico works here! And Leo, shut up" Will threw his hands up in the air and sat down on a crate of bandages, completely and utterly defeated.

"So we're stuck in here." Nico mumbled

"No schist, sherlock" Leo sat down on the ground.

"What time is it?" Jason asked

"Nobody in here has a watch, dude" Percy sighed

"And demigods can't have phones," Leo added "Though I am working on that3…"

"What would you do with a phone?" Nico asked "Call someone and ask them the time?"

"Um… no. The phone shows the time on the screen…"

"The what?! Phones don't have screens!"

"Yeah… They do…"

"I'm confused"

"We know"

"Hey!"

And so they sat. All day. I mean all. Freakin. Day. Like hours. Super boring. Indescribably boring.

Untill…

"I. Am. Bored!" Percy groaned

"We all are" Will said

"How long have we been here?" Jason asked

"Still no watch" Percy said

"Or phone, apparently" Nico mumbled

"What do we doooooooo" Jason groaned

"Um, how about not whine?" Nico suggested

"Uggggghhhhhhh"

"Or make that sound?" Nico added

"Oh, why are you so grumpy?"

"Why are you not, we've been in here so long!"

Jason shrugged

Percy looked up from his spot on the ground "Shouldn't someone have noticed as missing by now?"

Will shrugged "We don't know how long we've been in here- could have been only 20 minutes"

Leo nodded "Feels like hours"

"Days!" Percy laughed

"Years!" Leo shot back

"Centuries!" Percy laughed like a maniac

"I can tell you one thing" Will muttered "It's been far too long!" He stared wide eyed at Percy, who was now giggling as he tried to sit back up. "I wish I had my mp3 player…" Will mumbled

"Yeah, music would be great" A now-perfectly-normal Percy said

"Too bad none of us can sing!" Jason sighed

"What are you talking about?! I'm an awesome singer!" Leo shouted, jumping up off of his char/box/thing

"No! You're not!" Percy, Jason, and Nico said at once.

" You sound like a dying cat! We should know- We listened to you 24/7 back on the Argo 2!" Percy said

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh no…"

"_Du du du du-du du du/Du du du du du-du du du/ Some legends are told/ Some turn to dust or to gold/ But you will remember me/Remember me for centuries__-" __4_

"Oh at least sing a good song!" Percy said

"Oh yeah? What would you play?"

"_As a child you would wait/And watch from far away./But you always knew that/you'd be the one that work while they all play/And you, you'd lay awake at night and scheme/Of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream!" _5

And then, of course, Jason had to join

"_But I keep cruising/Can't stop, won't stop moving/It's like I got this music/In my mind/Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_ 6

"_Mummified my teenage dreams/No, it's nothing wrong with me/The kids are all wrong/The story's all off/Heavy metal broke my heart"_

"_Here we are, don't turn away now,/We are the warriors that built this town/Here we are, don't turn away now,/We are the warriors that built this town"_

"_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play/And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate"_

"_accio, deathly hallows/ incendio-mmmhhh" __7_

Nico clapped his hand over wills mouth "No singing, Solace, you sound worse than Leo"

"Sorry, it's an apollo thing" Will blushed "When people sing, so do I"

"_We'll go down in history The time will come, when you'll have to rise I shake it off, I shake it off The darkness that you felt I never meant for you to fix yourself Cause this will be the labor of my love I'm lightning on my feet i need harry potter And I can't stop 'till the whole world knows my name Here we are, don't turn away now, Saying, "It's gonna be alright.""_

"Uh.. guys?" Frank Zhang stood, clearly shocked, at the door way."We've been looking all over for you… what's going on?!"

"Umm… well… LONG STORY!" Leo said, running out the door, closely followed by Jason, Percy, Will, and Nico.

Frank stood, still gawking at the doorway.

"Wha…?"

_**1)Greek, it means one who eats… poop. Yeah… eww.**_

_**2) So I don't know if Jason, being a Roman, speaks Greek, but I don't think so. If so, sorry!**_

_**3)Headcanon of mine: Leo tries to make a demigod safe phone. I just like that idea, so I put it in :)**_

_**4) Leo likes fall out boy. Just sayin. **_

_**5) Percy likes imagine dragons. Its true, don't deny it!**_

_**6) Jason loves taylor swift, tell me I'm wrong, I dare you!"**_

_**7) That song is by Hank Green, a Youtube artist and one half of the Vlogbrothers. that's a youtube channel run by him and John Green- have you ever heard of that guy, lol- And its really good, if you would like to check it out. Anyway, I totally headcanon will as a nerdfighter (fan of vlogbrothers) so that's why he's singing that. Bonus points if you know the song! **_

_**Okay! That was fun, hope you liked it! i'm thinking about doing a bit of housekeeping? Like editing some of the stories, naming chapters, etc.. what do you guys think? Thank you for reading, sorry if anyone is ooc, and sorry again that that took so long for me to update (will I ever stop apologizing? Probably not.) **_

_**thanks again!**_

_**-demigod-from-gallifrey**_


	7. pjo: Will tried to make Nico wear a camp

_**What if, Will tried to make Nico wear a camp half blood tee-shirt?**_

"There is no way in hades I'm wearing that bright orange mess! It looks ridiculous!" Nico said, looking disdainfully at the shirt in his hands. Will had just informed him that he had to wear a camp shirt. Well, he couldn't control nico!

"It's infirmary policy! If you don't wear scrubs, you have to wear a camp shirt!" Will insisted

"Then put me in scrubs! Just. Not. This!" Nico threw the shirt onto the counter, knocking down a set of just washed test tubes.

'Note to self' he thought 'Throwing things in the medical lab will break stuff.'

"You're not a doctor, you don't work with patients! You put supplies together, so it would be a waste of scrubs! You have to wear the shirt!" Will said, picking the shirt off the counter and pushing it toward Nico. "Well, I'm not wearing it!"

"Well, you're not working here!"

"...What? but, I worked here this long!" Nico stared wide eyed at Will. How could he say that? Would will really fire him? He liked it here! Like, actually liked it! Sure, his friends teased him like "It's just so you can be with will…" and all that, and sure; being with his boyfriend helped… But he really did like having a job in the infirmary, he liked helping people, and feeling like part of a group… Will wouldn't really take that away because of a stupid shirt, would he?

Will shook his head "I had a hard enough time getting my siblings to let you work here in the first place- there's no way they would let you stay out of dress code" Will pleaded "I like having you in the infirmary, please just put on the shirt!"

"Okay! Fine!" Nico gave in, taking the shirt. He wadded it up in his hands, and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a little later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock knock knock*

Nico stood in front of the multi-colored door, and not a second after he knocked, it opened. A young girl, about 12, stood in the doorway. She had pale, white blond hair with multi colored streaks all through it, and eyes that kaleidoscope like pipers. Except her eyes changed faster and more noticeably and to a different set of colors. Red. then Orange. Then yellow. Then green. And they kept going, cycling through the rainbow, roy g. biv style.

"I need a favor, Lisa..." Nico said, holding up the camp half blood shirt.

"Oh goodie!" She clapped her hands together

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~even later than that~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that?!" Will yelled "i thought you said you would wear a camp shirt"

Nico was wearing a dark black shirt with deep purple, almost black, writing on it. He was smiling proudly at his creation

"It is a camp shirt, see?" Nico pointed to the purple writing on the front of the shirt- sure enough, it said "camp half blood" with a picture of a pegasus underneath.

"How did you...?"

"Iris kids, they can change things color, remember?" Nico smirked.

Will huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How clever."

"Isn't it?" Nico smiled proudly

Will shook his head "you win"

_**Well, that's about it for today, thanks for reading! If you have any prompts, please comment, and if you have any ideas for other fandoms to do a what if style fic on, or any ideas as to how to make this one better, i am taking suggestions :)**_

_**-demigod-from-galifrey**_


	8. pjo: the Seven met Rick Riordan and lear

_**What if the Seven met Rick Riordan and learned about the PJO and HoO series.**_

_**:)**_

_**okay, once again, I have to change this just a bit. I am not quite comfortable with writing a real person (rick riordan) because I don't actually know him, and I don't want to get him wrong, so the seven are going to find out about pjo/hoo, but it's not going to be from rick. sorry for the inconvenience! *awkward smile***_

_**-demigod-from-gallifrey**_

50 bucks birthday money from her dad. A 50 dollar peace treaty, as it were. 50 dollars and a permission slip excusing her to the mall for a day. Happy birthday to Annabeth.

Annabeth made a beeline for the bookstore, as expected. She had hoped to find a nice architecture book, but first she decided to check the "new releases and bestsellers" shelf.

"Wait a minute…"

Annabeth grabbed a book of the shelf, and studied the cover closely

"no…"

That scene looked very familiar.

"...Jason?"

That kid on the cover was definitely jason, no doubt.

"...dloob...of...ojymbuz- wait, no, that's probably blood of olympus" she muttered. Reading the title "by Rick Riordan"

'Well, that sounds familiar,' She thought, taking the book up to the counter

"Do you have any other books by rick riordan?" She asked the lady who was working at the counter, pronouncing it "roor-dan"

"Riordan?" the woman asked

"Uh, I don't know, this guy" Annabeth held up 'Blood of Olympus'

"Rye-or-dan" the woman- her nametag said Katherine- said, nodding, "Right over there" she pointed to a shelf near the front of the store.

"Thanks" Annabeth said

She bought every book

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this dude is writing about our lives?" Percy said in an 'are you serious' voice

"I don't know, you tell me," Annabeth handed him the first book

After a couple seconds he said "'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' I have to say, that does sound familiar…"

"Why's it about you? Why don't I get a book?" Leo said, faking offense

Hazel picked up 'The Lost Hero' "I think you do…" She said, pointing to the picture of Leo on the cover

"Yeah, well, thats just a little picture, and I'm sharing it with Superman and Beauty Queen over there-"

"Hey!"

"Percy gets a picture on, like, over half of these books!"

"It's not my fault I'm the star"

Frank picked up 'son of neptune' and read the inside flap (Annabeth had gotten the hardcover versions) "This one is when percy, hazel, and I first met…" he took 'Mark of Athena' "Looks like this is when the quest started…"

"Okay, but how do we know it's like… truthful?" Jason wondered out loud

"We read them" Annabeth replied

Percy opened the book in his hand- The Lightning Thief- and read the first page- or tried, anyway: "j...a… or is that an la… or an o? I think that's a k… or h... -"

Frank took the book out of his hand

"How about we let the not dyslexic one read it? Okay… 'Look, I didn't want to be a halfblood…'"

"Hey, I said that!"

"No, frank did, pay attention"

"Shut up Leo! I meant I've said that before-"

"Haven't we all"

"Leo! I ment, I said that to the scribe guy… what was his name?"

Annabeth shrugged "That mortal guy? That author that Chiron got to write down our 'adventures'?"

Percy nodded

Annabeth pointed to the cover of the book in her hand "Rick, maybe?"

Hazel picked up son of neptune, staring at the cover.

"Is he allowed to publish our stories?"

Leo glared at lost hero "Yeah, not in the contract!"

Piper shrugged "You never know, maybe it was… let's go talk to Chiron, he'll tell us."

Chiron was reorganizing the lounge room in the big house while Rachel sat in a chair, totally absorbed in whatever she was reading on her phone. Suddenly, the seven of the prophecy burst into the room, waving books around,

"Look! LOOK!" Annabeth shouted, holding up 'Titan's curse'

"Hmm?" Chiron glanced at the book, understanding flashing across his face

"This guy is selling our stories!" Percy and Jason both half shouted

Chiron laughed "Because he has permission, child, I told him he could sell the stories in return for half the profit! Those books fund this camp!"

"But I thought mortals couldn't know about us!?" Piper looked hurt

"They don't" Rachel looked up from her phone, "They think it's fiction, made up, a story"

"How do you know?" Percy asked

Rachel rolled her eyes "Mortal, remember?"

"And you've read the books?" Leo asked

"Read them? Ha! Please, I write the fanfiction!"

~~~~~~~~~~PLOT TWIST~~~~~~~~~~

_**Sorry for the super long wait, I don't have internet at my house (and won't for a little longer :( ) so I had to type this up at school. As soon as I can, I will try to get back on track with my updating! Thanks for understand!**_

_**-demigod-from-galifrey**_


	9. pjo: reyna and annabeth had a fight?

_**what if reyna and annabeth had a fight?**_

_**This one is going to be kinda short, but I think it still turned out pretty good. Still no internets at home, but I do have a choir teacher that allows us online (we had our concert a couple weeks ago and now we have nothing to do) so I'm typing this up at school again :)**_

_**-demigod-from-galifrey**_

Annabeth stared in intense focus at the chessboard, trying to decide her next move. Reyna was leaning back in her chair with a proud look on her face, obviously sure she was going to win.

But Annabeth spotted a chink in the armour, as it were, a weak spot in Reyna's defence.

"Ah ha!" annabeth mumbled, moving her queen right in the path of Reyna's king- one more move and the game would be hers!"

"Check!" Annabeth smiled up at Reyna, sitting up straight in her chair.

Reyna let her poker face up for only a second- but it was enough. Annabeth could see the fear in her eyes- Reyna knew she was going to lose.

Then, swift as a cheetah (and yes, pun intended) Reyna moved her pawn up two spaces to capture Annabeth's queen.

"WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! PAWNS MOVE ONLY ONE SPACE AT A TIME!" Annabeth shouted

"What do you mean? I only moved one space!" Reyna looked as if the accusation of cheating hurt her very soul, and as if the idea of her cheating was the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard.

Annabeth stood up

"You're lying!"

Reyna stood up, towering about 3 inches above Annabeth's head

"No, i'm not!"

Annabeth drew her sword, raising it so that it was only about a couple inches away from Reyna's neck.

"Move the pawn back, replace the queen, and redo your turn!"

Reyna took out her golden dagger and set the point of the blade right under Annabeth's nose

"I don't have to, I did nothing wrong!"

They stayed there, in complete silence, an unspoken staring contest, blades at Reyna's throat and Annabeth's nose, for about 3 minutes.

"Annab- oh, great, not again you two!" The Son of Poseidon stood in the wide open doorway.

_**Wonderfull! i'm surprised I was able to get that done! anyway, I had a question. This has gotten pretty okay response, and I was thinking about starting a what if fic for another fandom? Obviously I can't start it right now, but if anybody has a suggestion for another fandom to do, please tell me!**_

_**-demigod-from-galifrey**_


	10. pjo: Percy and Annabeth and Grover are o

_**Percy and Annabeth and Grover are on a quest just like the good old days when Percy traps a character in ice and when questioned about it answers with "I've been watching a lot of Avatar lately and thought that id try out some of the moves"**_

**Guess who's awesome grandmother has wifi- mine! I'm over at her house typing this up, so still no wifi yet… but I'm getting there! **

**I am so happy about this prompt because a few years ago I got really into atla! Like not anymore, but back in 2011 atla was my life! Waterbender!percy makes me happy, so without further ado: The story!**

**\- demigod-from-gallifrey**

**(p.s. I sorta tried to make the writing style go along with pjo era percy jackson, and I don't know if I did a good job or not, but yeah, that's what this is)**

Another quest, because that's what i need more of in my life, right?

Of. Course.

We are supposed to get some enchanted flute nobody's ever heard of in, like, a bajillion years, some Athena artifact or whatever, and we run into a cyclops! And not a cool cyclops like Tyson or whatever,I mean, like, a real freakin eat your face off ground your bones into bread turn your eyeballs into jelly cyclops-

And you'll never guess what it has…

.Ding.

Thats right.

The freaking flute. Hurray.

Annabeth was leading the way, because it was her quest, her moms flute, her thing, right?

Also, she's Annabeth. She's obviously the leader of our trio when we go on quests.

She kept going going on and on about this stupid flute- how it was cursed and all that- but I wasn't really paying attention. I mean really? It's a flute, dude, who cares. I mean, I guess, like, music teachers and flute players care or something…

Anyway Grover and I were a couple yards behind her. Grover was practicing his panpipes. He had learned a new song-Blank Space by Taylor Swift. I figured it was time to start a conversation- I was getting really tired of Taylor Swift.

"Um, so… anything exciting happen at camp while I was gone?" I asked

"Yeah, Gea tried to take over the world" Grover mumbled

"Other that that, I meant"

Grover shook his head

We walked a little further, and he still didn't say anything.

"Not very talkative today, are we?" I mumbled

Grover stopped and stared at me as though I had punched him

"Well you haven't been very talkative for a few months, so it's to be expected!" Grover spat

I was dumbstruck. "My memory was erased, Grover, I couldn't have contacted you, I didn't know who you were!"

"What about on the Argo2, huh? No Iris Messages, no letters, nothing! You're my best friend, Percy, I was worried about you!"

I didn't know what to say. He was right. I should have contacted him. But I didn't. I don't even know why.

I shook my head to clear my mind "I'm sorry, man, I really am. but look: we're here now, right? Just like before- you, me, and Annabeth."

Grover mumbled something I couldn't hear and then said "Yeah, you're right"

"Guys, look, come here!" It was Annabeth's voice, but we couldn't see her. It sounded far away-

"Guys come on!"

Grover looked nervous.

that should have been a hint. He started to say something, but I didn't listen.

I ran after Annabeth, following her voice until I fell (literally I tripped on a rock and fell) into a clearing.

I found Annabeth.

Tied up over a waterfall.

Unconscious.

A cyclops sat with her back to me, humming and throwing random items into a pot.

I unsheathed riptide, making a faint "SHING" sound

The cyclops turned around to face me.

"Percy, I- oof" Grover fell at my feet- right where I had fallen before

"Oh," he mumbled, looking up.

"Percy? The Athena childs little boyfriend?"

"Let her down!"

The cyclops shook her head "No no! Athena children's brain food! Make me smart!"

"Definitely something you need" I allowed "But you're not eating my girlfriend"

The cyclops thought for a moment

"Fish brain food"

Oh no.

"You son of fish god"

"Actually," I pointed out "I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea? I don't think he's the god of fish… That's probably someone's else, you know? The gods are weird like that- Like one of my dads friends is the god of dolphins, and-"

"You come from Poseidon! That means you come from sea, so you are fish!"

"Um… no?"

The cyclops laughed at me, and almost grabbed me, but I jumped out of the way.

Grover didn't.

The cyclops grabbed Grover, holding him in her fist, so I did the first thing that came to mind- I froze the cyclops. I focused on the waterfall behind the cyclops, and (carefully maneuvering around annabeth) willed the water to surround the cyclops like a rope. She was stunned for a moment, trapped in the still water.

The issue was that it was… still… water. As in liquid. I had a plan. I didn't know if I could do it but…

focus…

focus...

YES!

The water turned to ice!

The cyclops squealed, waving her head around (her head and the hand that was holding grover were the only things still free)

"How did you get Annabeth?!"

"The flute! The flute! Athena childs follow it like magic!" The cyclops wailed

Michal.

One of annabeths brothers, Michael James, Went missing a couple days ago.

"Who else have you trapped with the flute?"

"Little boy! Small! Not meaty! But smart! Good brain food!"

I got dizzy, almost falling over.

Brainfood.

She ate him.

She killed and ate Annabeth's little brother who wanted to be a NASA engineer…

I covered her head with ice, effectively silencing her. She let go of grover, and I caught him with a stream of water. I cut annabeth down and we went home, grabbing the flute on the way.

We didn't talk on the way home to camp. I assumed the cyclops had informed Annabeth about Michal, and if she didn't, frankly, I didn't want to. I heard her sniffing on the way home. Or maybe that was me.

It wasn't until we were almost to camp that anybody spoke.

It was Grover.

"So… um… how did you freeze the cyclops?" Grover mumbled

"Huh?"

"What gave you the Idea?"

"Oh… uh... I've been watching a lot of Avatar lately and thought that id try out some of the moves."

_**Well… that… umm… that went dark. hmm… sorry about that if you wanted a funny story. Hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**-demigod-from-gallifrey**_


	11. pjo: iris blessed some of our heroes by

_**what if iris blessed some of our heroes by making their hair rainbow colored?**_

**I finally have internet! So updates will occur a lot more often now! :)**

**yeah thats pretty much all I have to say for once so, story time!**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**

You'd think Nico would be the first to notice, wouldn't you? Except it wasn't. It was percy.

He stood there, fixing his hair in the mirror, when he realized:

His hair wasn't it's normal black.

It was blue.

A dark metallic blue streaked with purples and greens. He ran his hands through his hair and realized something else. Only the top of his hair was blue. The roots were vivid orange, yellow, and red and the colors seemed to shift around, almost alive.

Percy glared at his mirror, slowly comprehending what had happened, he ran to the door, threw it open, and screamed "LISA!"

Piper was second.

When she woke up, Lacy was staring at her

"What?" She mumbled groggily

"Your… hair… it's…" Lacy tried unsuccessfully to speak.

Piper shot up, looking to one of the many mirrors in the cabin, and…

"Oh no. Oh my gods no." Her hair was perfectly brushed and braided, which was sorta normal for Aphrodite kids, they sometimes literally woke up with perfect hair and make up. But no, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that her hair was slowly cycling through different colors. Seven colors, to be exact. The seven colors of the rainbow. Piper clenched her fists and growld under her breath "_Lisa"_

Now comes Nico.

He had finally gotten a good night's sleep- for the first time in at least a week thanks to those gods-damned nightmares.

He woke up late, around 7 (That was late for him, as he was normally up before dawn in a panic) and walked outside his cabin just like any other day. Untill will saw him.

Will just happen to be walking by Nico's cabin (haha, right, like it was an accident) When he saw it. He had to sit there stunned for a moment before jogging over to Nico.

"What did you _do_?" Will mumbled, taking a lock of Nico's hair between his fingers. He seemed utterly fascinated.

Nico tried unsuccessfully to wave Will's hand away "What the Hades are you talking about, Solace?!"

Will tugged the hair that he was holding down in front of Nico's eyes so that he could see.

And see he did.

Nico's hair was bright, cherry red.

He ran into his cabin, looking into the mirror, he realized it was more than just red. it was swirled and sprinkled with all different colors, as though it had been tie dyed.

"LISA!"

Leo… actually Leo didn't really care. His hair looked exactly like fire, so it looked like his head was perpetually engulfed in flames. Leo found this pretty freakin awesome and spent the whole day strutting around camp like a peacock.

But the others, a total of twenty or so seemingly random kids, were furious! And they knew who to blame, too. Lisa was the best trickster outside of the Hermes cabin, always screwing with people, changing things colors, and so everybody pretty much knew it was her.

Sorta.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" Lisa squealed, the crowd of angry campers closing in on her.

"THEN WHO DID?!" A Hecate girl named Trina shouted

"I DON'T KNOW! REALLY!"

Travis stoll pointed a finger at her "We know it was you!"

"Wait a minute, actually, yeah, but only for you and connor though!"

"WHAT!"

"Well, it was payback! You put a gecko in my barbeque last week!"

An Ares camper named Jamie stared blankly at the Stolls

"A gekko? Really?"

Connor and Travis shrugged

"But I didn't color anybody elses hair!" Lisa insisted

"She's right." Annabeth- who's hair was it's normal blond aside from the multi colored tips and eyebrows- stated.

"Look at the stolls' hair. It's duller, not as shiny, and all one color- dark blue for the both of them. Everybody else's is shiny, and multicolored. Almost like someone more talented did it."

"But who in the camp is better at color magic than Lisa?" Jamie asked

"no one is, child!" Called a cheerful voice from behind Lisa, causing Jamie to almost pee themself from fright.

And there, in an iridescent rainbow sundress and a messenger bag that for some reason said "rofl" was Iris, goddess of the rainbow.

"Lisa didn't change your hair, I did!"

A random voice from the crowd muttered "plot twist!"

Iris laughed, "Doesn't you new hair just look wonderful?!"

"Yes, it's terrific… but um… if you don't mind me asking… when does it wear off?" Piper asked

Iris smiled proudly "3 months!"

"3 MONTHS?!"

**Let's play a game called "Shamelessly using my own OC as a major plot point for multiple stories" **

**P.s. I'm gonna flat out tell y'all instead of just hinting at it: Jamie is agender, just so you know.**

**So I hope you enjoyed!**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**


	12. pjo: What if Reyna annabeth calypso Rach

_**What if Reyna annabeth calypso Rachel nico and Percy were stuck in a elevator?**_

"Wait! Hold on!" Reyna shouted, running through the empire state building lobby and toward the elevator.

Percy stuck his hand out to keep the door open, and Reyna hopped inside.

Once they were all inside, the doors closed and the elevator expanded to accommodate the extra people.

"Since when is the elevator to olympus a tardis?" Rachel wondered aloud

Annabeth laughed "You caught that, huh? yeah, I had been working on allowing for more people. What do you think?"

Rachel nodded in appreciation and the room went silent

At least until the elevator stopped.

"Oh shit" Mumbled Nico, who was in the corner away from the rest of the group.

While the others looked worried, Percy started to look angry.

And then Annabeth started laughing.

Rachel looked quizzically at Reyna, who nodded ever so slightly.

Calypso looked around in slow understanding

Nico glared at the ground.

But it was Percy who spoke first.

"HOW THE ACTUAL HADES DO I MANAGE TO GET MYSELF TRAPPED IN A ROOM WITH EVERYONE WHO EVER LIKED ME!?"

Annabeth fell to the ground laughing.

Reyna cracked a smile.

Rachel clapped her hands "Okay everyone, welcome to the first meeting of the 'Once Upon A Time I Liked Percy Jackson Club'"

"I hate this club" Nico mumbled

"We know you do, shut up" Rachel replied

Annabeth stopped laughing long enough to say "I oppose to the title, it implies that all members no longer like Percy."

Calypso nodded, "She's right. Perhaps, 'At One Point In My Life For An Undetermined Amount Of Time I Had Or Still Have Feelings For Percy Jackson'?"

Reyna thought for a moment "That's too long. How abou for short?"

"aopimlfauaotihoshffpj?" Nico tried to pronounce the acronym, "That is super dumb."

Rachel laughed "So it's a work in progress!"

"SEROUSLY I FOUGHT TITANS I HELPED STOP THE APPOCLYPS TWIC I TRY TO BE A GOOD PERSON WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"Tell me about it" Nico mummbled

Calypso shook her head "Why are you so upset?"

Percy scowled "Just wait."

Sure enough, less than 5 minutes later, the girls were all sitting in a circle on the floor giggiling and talking about their Percy experences while Nico and Percy stood in opposite corners grumbling and basically hating everything.

About 30 minutes later a voice came over the intercom.

"Your welcome children! Your savior has arrived! No Aphrodite I don't care what you say I'm letting them go!"

A second, slightly muffled voice followed

"Oh, you're such a kill joy, Hermes, I can't believe I ever dated you!"

"WHAT?!" Still another voice boomed

"Calm down Ares!" about 7 voices said in unison

"Haha!"

"You too, Hephaestus!"

"Okay, kids, I'm fixing the elevator!"

"No! This is fun!"

"The boys been through enough, don't you think?"

"YOU DATED HERMES?!"

"We didn't even date, it was like, a one time thing…"

The elevator started moving again, and Percy and Nico both yelled "THANK THE GODS!"

"Your welcome!"

**Okay, so that was fun. Btw, hermes and aphrodite did date in the myths, they had a kid who's story i really don't care to explain… anyway… BONUS POINTS TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO PRONOUNCE THE CLUB NAME!**

** the person who suggested a harry potter what if:**

**that is an awesome idea, and i'll probably end up trying it out once i get more caught up with this one! :)**

** the person who said the thing about a nico/will/reyna love triangle:**

**omg first off i am super sorry that i never got back to you i feel really bad. secondly, i apologize but i can't write that and wow i feel like a bad writer but i can't write nico a bi, and i can't write reyna as having feelings for nico, and i know that these are super dumb reasons and i shouldn't let persona reasons get in the way of this writing but if you would like i'll do a different prompt for you? sorry.**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**


	13. pjo: what if they went to hogwarts

_**what if they go to hogwarts**_

This fic, like Voldemorts soul, comes to you in 8 parts. Part one, intro!

Part two, Annabeth's sorting!

"Chase, Annabeth"

Annabeth heard her name far too early, it seems. she was most definitely not ready. She walked slowly to the front of the room, sitting down on the three legged stool that so many generations of students had sat on before her and closed her eyes, waiting for the hat to decide her fate.

"Ambitious, certainly… perhaps too ambitious for your own good… and you're clever, of course… a genius! You would be an amazing ravenclaw. You're brave and loyal, that's for sure… "

Annabeth sat silently while she listened to the sorting hat's voice, scared out of her mind until…

"RAVENCLAW!" Annabeth almost fell out of her chair in her hurry to get to her new table.

Part 3, Reyna's sorting

Reyna walked confidently to the front of the room. Or it looked like she did anyway, in reality she was extremely nervous. Last year her sister had been sorted into slytherin, and she heard that family tends to be sorted together. But what if that was wrong? She didn't want to be separated from her sister… but she didn't have to worry for long, because as soon as the hat touched her head it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Part 4, Solangelo, because I am solangelo trash and I couldn't resist.

Nico fixed his tie for the hundredth time in the past 20 minutes. He was starting to feel paranoid, though he felt like he had good reasons- Will. Freakin. Solace.

Earlier that day Nico had been talking to Percy and Jason when Will solace (aka that cute hufflepuff boy that Nico has had a crush on for almost a year now) approached them. Nico figured that Will was looking to talk to Percy about some hufflepuff thing. Untill Will looked right at Nico and said

"Thersagryffindorehufflepuffquiditchgametonightandiwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithmeyeslikeadateyoucansaynoifyouwantiwontbemad"

needless to say, Nico said yes, and now his date was in 10 minutes and he STILL WASN'T READY!

Part 5, Gryffindor quidditch

"I'm going to be the greatest seeker ever!" Leo loudly exclaimed to Piper and Jason, who were also trying out for quidditch- both beaters. The thing is, none of the three had ever, you know, played quidditch. Leo did okay, getting the snitch pretty fast and not falling off of his broom allright. Though it's likely that he wouldn't have gotten the job if the only other prospective seeker wasn't a first year who fell off of his broom immediately. Piper was a natural beater, and Jason was pretty good, so they all managed to make the team.

part 6, hufflepuff quidditch

Across the field, hazel was also trying out for seeker, and as a pureblood girl who had grown up with quidditch she did amazingly.

part 7, potions

Hazel had always been the best at potions, always. Until her cousin Nico came from Italy to live with her and transferred to hogwarts. Then she became tied for first, in constant competition with Nico for the top of class. As the potions professor wrote the words wolfsbane on the bored, Nico glared at cauldron and Hazel chuckled a little before getting to work, what a perfect bit of irony.

part 8, outro!

okay these are my house headcannons for the kids:

percy: hufflepuff

jason: gryffindor

annabeth:ravenclaw

hazel:hufflepuff

frank(who sadly did not show up today, poor frank):hufflepuff

leo:gryffindor

piper: gryffindor

reyna: slytherin

nico:gryffindor

will: hufflepuff

I feel like in the harry potter universe, Nico would be a werewolf, which is why the wolfsbane thing is funny.

I changed Nico from Hazels brother to couzin because plot reasons.

**bonus points to those who got the vlogbrothers reference!**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**


	14. pjo: after Blood of Olympus, Leo and Cal

_**What if, after Blood of Olympus, Leo and Calypso went on Festus to go find Echo.**_

**sorry for the super late update, i have no idea what happened there, i just had no idea what to write! anyway, i do now, so story time!**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**

"Just one more thing, sunshine" Leo said, turning back toward Calypso. They had been flying festus for a few days now.

Calypso sighed "What now?"

"Just… someone I have to find, okay?" Leo said

They travelled for a little longer, maneuvering throughout the clouds, trying to find the meadow where Leo first met Echo. It still looked just about the same, except for the lack of nymphs and a white flower at the edge of the pool.

"Who are we even looking for?" Calypso asked

"This girl I met, Echo, she uh, she sorta helped me out once, and I want to find her"

"Echo? The nymph?"

"You know her?"

Calypso nodded "Yeah. She was… a friend. What happened to her?"

Leo frowned "You don't know her story?"

Calypso shook her head

"She… um… here how about I let you see-em hear."

Leo turned around and started calling for Echo "Hello?"

He kept shouting the greeting for a while before he finally got a response.

"Hello?" called back a voice from behind a rock. Leo and calypso both jumped, before taking off running toward the voice.

Calypso saw her first

"Echo? You're here!"

"You're here!" Echo replied

"Yeah, I am… it's been a long time"

"Long time" Echo nodded

Leo stepped in "Echo, we came back" He stated

"Came back"

"We want to take you home"

Echo tilted her head "Home?"

"Camp Halfblood" Calypso said rapidly, before asking "Why are you just repeating what we are saying?"

Echo looked at the ground sadly "Repeating what we are saying…"

"She has to" Leo explained

"Has to" Echo agreed

"It's punishment, from Hera"

"Hera" Echo growled

Calypso gasped and wrapped her arms around calypso "Oh, I am so sorry!" she muttered

"Sorry" echo agreed sadly

Leo looked around, feeling like a third wheel on their little reunion, until Calypso said "Echo, do you want to come back to camp with us?"

Echo nodded "Camp with us!" She exclaimed happily

**So I have a headcannon that echo learns asl so that she can communicate with people at camp. I decided to make Calypso and Echo know each other, although the exact nature of their relationship is up to you. Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for any ooc!**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**


	15. PJO: them looking at fan art and finding

_**them looking at fan art and finding out about their ships *cough* Percy and Nico *cough* and reading M rated fanfics**_

**Yes, random guest, we can all appreciate Rachel's response to reading the books. In fact, that's what I'm about to do right now!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**

Percy, Jason, and Nico were all sitting by the river that went through camp halfblood, chatting about nothing in particular, when Jason finally looked over and said "What's fanfiction?"

"What?"

"Well, remember when Rachel said she wrote our fanfiction? What exactly does that mean?" Jason explained

Percy shook his head "No clue"

"Maybe Will would know?" Nico suggested

Percy laughed "Right, of course _Will _would know" He teased, Causing Nico to blush

"I just meant that he's a part time camper, and this fanfiction seems to be a mortal thing and oh gods damnit, come on!" He spoke rapidly before jumping up and stomping off toward the big house, the other two boys following close behind.

Will was sitting on a couch in the game room, playing on his laptop, which was on the table in front of him when Nico burst into the room

"Will! What's fanfiction?!"

Will looked up, obviously confused "Huh?"

"Fanfiction" Percy repeated "What is it?"

Will frowned "It, um… well… It's like when you take characters from a fictional universe, like, say, um, Harry Potter, and you write stories about them."

"What's usually in these stories?" Jason asked

"Whatever the author wants, but, um, mostly ships. Why do you ask?"

"Ships?" the three asked by way of answering

"Relationships, like Rose and the Tenth Doctor"

No one seemed to understand this explanation, so will tried again "Or Percy and Annabeth. You still haven't answered me- why are you asking?"

"Because we recently found out that there are books about our lives that people write fanfictions for" Nico explained

"Right. oh. You found out about those…"

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Well of course I knew! It's all over my dash! Man, if my followers knew they were following Will solace, they'd flip!"

Nico was about to ask what the Hades Will was talking about, before Jason cut him off "What other ships are there?"

Will laughed "Too damn many. For you, Jason, there's jasper, jasico, jercy, and… brason."

Nico said "jasico?" The same time Percy said "jercy?" and Jason said "brason?"

"Jason and Piper, Jason and Nico, Jason and Percy, and Jason and a brick."

Nico turned bright red and made an unintelligible squeaking noise, Percy took to shouting "THAT NEVER HAPPENS NOT ONCE EVER NEVER NEVER HAPPENED NEVER" and Jason just cocked his head and stared at Will

"A… brick?"

"Yes"

"A brick"

"Hh hu"

"Do they… do they know that a brick is an inanimate object?"

"Im pretty sure they do, yeah"

"And they still ship me with it?"

"Im pretty sure it's more as a joke than anything else, but yeah"

"... A brick?"

"Yes, jason, a brick"

"... Well okay then" He said, sitting down on the couch next to will and burying his face in his hands.

"SEROUSLY THAT NEVER EVER HAPPEND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I'M NOT DATING JASON HE'S NOT EVEN THAT CUTE!"

"Oh, shut up, you totally think I'm hot. Besides, at least you're shipped with another person! Not a BRICK!"

Percy turned to Will "So who am I shipped with?"

"Aside from Annabeth and Jason? Nico, mostly."

Nico turned a darker shade of red (which the others didn't even think was possible) and looked at the ground, while Percy began shouting about how that "NEVER EVER HAPPEN" again

"Well, what about you?" Jason asked Will

Will shrugged "I'm sort of a minor character in the books, from what I can gather. Never actually read them. I only have one ship- Nico"

At this point nico looked like he was going to pass out "Why the hades do I have to be shipped with every person on the damn planet?!" He complained

"Not every person," Will corrected "Every guy. You're not shipped with any girls from what I see"

"Oh, sure that makes it better"

Jason shrugged "There's only one thing to do now"

"What?"Nico asked

"Search our ship tags on tumblr and see what we can find!"

Will shook his head "You don't wanna do that. I searched solangelo once- never again." He shuddered

Percy sat down on the other side of Will "No, come on, do it! We wanna see!"

Nico stomped over and stood behind the couch, looking over Will's shoulders to see the laptop in his hands.

"Persico" he typed into the the tumblr search bar

They went through a few pictures of cute fluffy pictures that did nothing more than make Nico blush and percy awkwardly laugh, until Percy caught sight of a persico picture that was… ummm… a little more than kisses, to put it delicately.

Basically percy grabbed the computer off of Will's lap and threw it across the room before running as far away from the big house as possible to the sound of Will screaming "THAT WAS A BRAND NEW COMPUTER! YOURE PAYING ME BACK!"

**Oh, Percy, now don't you think that was an overreaction? You shouldn't throw other people's stuff! And besides, over reacting like that only makes people more suspicious… **

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**


	16. pjo: What if it was a really hot day at

_**What if it was a really hot day at Camp Half-Blood, and everyone was crowding around Nico's cabin because it was the only one that was cold (how would Nico react)**_

It was always cold in nico's cabin. Always. No change there. The change was outside- there had been a heat wave all across new york, it was so hot that camp had shut down all activity, and Chiron told everyone to just stay inside, which is exactly what Nico had done. Most of his friends were back home, because school was going to start in about a week and they were all part time campers, so he really had no reason to leave his cabin for the past three days or so.

But he was getting bored, and he figured it'd be okay if he took a walk from his cabin to the big house and got a soda from the vending machine, right? No problem being outside for just a few minutes? So he walked outside- or he tried anyway. There seemed to be a wall of people right outside his door.

He taped on the girl in front of him's (Nico can't, for the life of him, remember her name. Mackenzie? Melissa?) shoulder

"Do you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"

She turned around, looking utterly surprised to see him there, as though it wasn't his house.

"Nico! we thought you were gone!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, no one's seen you in, like, a week! We thought you went to school or something!"

Nico decided not to point out the fact that they all knew very well that he was a full time camper and that he had no school to go to. "And that warrants the entire camp to be sitting outside my cabin?!"

"Um… yeah? I mean… it's not like we're inside, is it?"

"..." Nico didn't respond

"And for most people, cabins aren't exactly private- I mean I share the hermes cabin with like 12 other people! And that's just during the school year…"

"WHY THE HADES ARE YOU ALL OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?!"

Nicos outburst caused all the campers to look at him

"It's… cold here?" The girl muttered

Nico shook his head, turned around, and went back inside his cabin- nope. Not even going to try and deal with this today.

**Sorry for the super long wait! My computer isn't working right now, so im updating on a school computer. That's all for today, so as always**

**-demigod-from-gallifrey**


End file.
